VL: Vampire Lust
by Nimfel93
Summary: Sasunaru Yaoi. This is my first story on and is about sasuke a Vampire and Naruto a half Vampire. May contain mature content and may not be suitable for minors. Plz enjoy. One shot might extend it if can be bothered


V.L: Vampire Lust.

Chapter 1.

His fangs pierced into me neck slowly, whilst holding me down on the bed, arms above my head and tied to the metal bars; his soft pale hand gripped my wrists tightly, squeezing every time he took a sip of my blood, quenching his deep and deadly hunger.  
My heart began to beat rapidly, causing my face to flush a deep red.

Seeing this he pulled away, leaving a trail of blood down my neck, and on the bed sheets. I felt him stroked my face gently with his right hand, pushing the hair out of my face so that he could see my deep blue eyes, glistening in the moon light.

My blood trailed down his chin, dripping onto my upper lip and rolling into my mouth. My own blood, so pure and vile, it was as if I were eating sand.  
As my hunger for his blood grew stronger, I could feel my eyes beginning to turn a deep red.

A light smirk crossed his face teasingly, tempting me to break the ropes and feast upon his soft delightful neck, but didn't.  
Bringing his head back down to my ear, he began to whisper something, chilling my spine.

"Don't be afraid my love, once you taste my blood, you will find peace"

Curling up my neck; fangs, unwillingly, began to appear to the side of my mouth and my nails grew an extra inch.  
I could feel my temperature rising above normal, as my thirst for his blood grew even more.

Arching my neck back, heavy pants escaped my mouth.

Felling my frustration, the other boy above me bent down slowly, and bit my chest leaving blood trails along my tanned body.  
Making his way down to my lower half, he then removed my pants and began to suck hard on my cock whilst gripping onto my thigh with both hands.

My screams echoed through the cave like room continuously, until, I felt him bite down on it full force.  
The sensation was unreal, but not because it hurt, it was because it felt so good, I actually felt alive and woken from a world of nothingness that I had been living in for the last fifteen years of my life.

Retracting his teeth, I felt him bite down again, but harder and fast than before.  
Lifting my legs, I wrapped them around his back, pulling him closer to my body.  
The way he moved his tong around my penis, made my vision go blurry from the sensation.

'If only I could give him back, what he gave me then maybe I wouldn't feel so empty'

Lifting his head and moving back up to the position he was in before, the raven then whipped away a tear that lingered in the corner of my eye.

"What's wrong my sweet?" he asked seductively, tilting his head to the side a bit.

But I did not respond, knowing that if I did, I would be lost within my own thoughts.  
Our eyes connected deeply in a hypnotizing way that made me lost for words; his strong, black fine eyes burned holes into my own fiery red ones

"Hold on" commanded his voice, gently echoing in my ear drums.

Unaware of what he meant, my face then turned an even deeper shade of redder, when he suddenly thrusted into my frame, forcing me to scream out in pleasure and pain. Our bodies shifted together in union, within every individual second that passed by.

He seemed to be quite experienced in how to please another during sex, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he had never done this before; the way his hands trembled when he push away my hair, the way his body moved up against mine and now…now he doesn't know when to stop.

His movement became untimely, as if he was unsure of what to do next, I could tell that confusion was starting to occupy his face slowly, bit by bit.  
Feeling my climax coming, I had no other choice but to break the ropes that restrained me and dominate him.  
Now, my raven lover was underneath me, gob smacked that I gave in to him and took control of the situation.

"Naru…" was all I heard before I started to move violently on his cock.

His screams rang through my ears, encouraging me to move faster and harder.  
Doing so, made me feel hot and flushed, especially when I felt him come inside of me.

Riding it off, my body then suddenly gave in and plopped down on his chest. I could feel his breathing slowing. Looking up to his face my eyes caught sight of his luscious pale neck, beckoning me to bite it with all my might.  
Moving closer to his neck, my lips parted a little reviling my pearl white fangs. I was only an inch away when I stopped and whispered in to his ear.

"I can't…do it, Sasuke" before passing out.

May be continued!


End file.
